Kamen Rider Hibiki: Song of Fate
by Toa Solaric
Summary: Shirou was saved by the Oni known as Hibiki and followed his adopted father's footstep. With the fifth Holy Grail war coming, Shirou and his servant Rider enters Fuyuki City. How will the new Hibiki handle this? No Yaoi!
1. Prologue: Beats of Fate began

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Fate Stay Night or Kamen Rider Hibiki. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think except negative comments about my works!**

**This is inspired by 'what if Shirou had been raised by someone other than Kiritsugu Emiya' idea. This time we will have Shirou studies Ongekido and dealing with the Holy Grail war.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Hibiki: Song of Fate

Prologue: Beats of Fate began…

_In a broken mansion, there were two beings clashing with each as sparks flying everywhere. Who are these powerful figures?_

"_Give up, Oni…" The white haired knight in red black said._

"_Why do we have to fight?" The Oni asked._

_The Oni appeared to have purple skin, red forearms and hands, and a face-less head with horns and a golden oni-face crest on his forehead. There was a leather fold covering up his private areas, with a belt around his waist depicting a circle with three tomoe, with the sealed form of the Disk Animals hanging on the left side. This was Kamen Rider Hibiki._

_Archer scowled at Hibiki as he said, "You're nothing but an abomination shouldn't be allowed to live in this world. I intend to fix that error right now."_

"_I'm not a fake since I'm standing right here in front of you!" Hibiki snapped, "And you don't have any right to decide who deserved to live and dies, Archer!" He continued before unleashed purple flames from his mouth._

_Archer dodged the incoming attack by jumping up to the top of the stairs. But he still kept his glanced at his so called alternative self. This wasn't supposed to go like he planned when the boy wasn't supposed to have this type of power within him._

"_That's exactly what I mean. If it weren't for the man here, you won't be who you are. Your power is only borrowed from him as well. But we will fight each other by crossing blades!" Archer said._

'_I am the bone of my sword!' Archer chanted._

_The world vanished, enveloped in a sea of flames._

_Burning fire and turning cogwheels. A field of swords without owners extends to infinite horizons._

_It was an unlimited projection of weapons; an innumerable number of blades that made this realm seem like a graveyard of swords. A wasteland buried under smog and a fading sun._

"_What is this…?" Hibiki asked._

_Archer scowled and charged forward at the Oni, a pair of black and white falchions appearing in his hands with a flash of light._

_Hibiki responded with his Ongekibou Rekka out before charging._

_A crash of sparks midway across the wasteland, both enemies won't bows before each other._

…

"_Are you sure you want to be a hero?!" Archer demands._

"_I don't want to be one!" Hibiki said. "I want to follow my tou-san's footsteps!"_

"_You simply borrowed your ideals!" Archer said. "It's only because the man who saved you looked so happy… that you want to be like him! A complete monster!"_

_Archer was about to slash Hibiki across the chest. But the oni roll over his right shoulder and blocked Archer's weapons._

"_You're wrong!" Hibiki shout._

"_The wish of wanting everyone to be happy is merely a fairy tale!" Archer shouted before he launched another slash at his direction. Hibiki have been slashed across the chest and there were blood coming out of his oni form._

_Hibiki slowly got himself up from the ground despite his injury. _

"_I won't lose to you…" Hibiki said slowly before taking out his Armed Saber. The sight of the weapon caused Archer's eyes wide._

"_I came here to settle my past with the Holy Grail war… I will not become like you!" Hibiki continued, "I promised that I won't give up on myself!"_

"_That—!" Archer suddenly turns to see small discs of different colors started to come out of nowhere but then turned into small animals of hawks, gorillas, wolves, crabs, lions, eagles, and various animals. _

_Hibiki got into a stance, red crimson flames engulfed him. They started gathering towards Hibiki and attached themselves changing into armor pieces by pieces, until finally the flames dispersed to reveal Hibiki in crimson red armor and his face mask is a samurai like a shield and his horns expand a bit._

_Hibiki has transformed into his Armed Mode._

"_I won't lose to someone who already given on hope!" Hibiki shouted. "This will be the last!"_

_He held the Armed Saber in his hands and was prepared for battle. His Armed Saber began to glowing in red flame._

_His weapon clashed with Archer's swords as two forces caused impacts to the broken castle._

* * *

(10 years ago)

Sounds of screams echoed through the burning wasteland of what had once been a part of Fuyuki City.

A black sun hung ominously in the sky, a darkness that threatened to devour the world.

A young boy with red hair just kept walking, even as he felt his memories burn away. Even as he felt his identity slip into darkness, everything that made him becoming naught but ash, of a past he could no longer recall.

But he doesn't care.

Pain.

It's all the boy can think of. So much pain. He ignored the screams of dying, shut out the wailing of his heart. Shut out the pain of others because all he had room for being his own.

What is that? The boy thought. He saw a figure standing out in front of them.

The figure sees the boy and transformed into what looks like a giant centipede. Just as the creature was approaching him, two fireballs came and out of the dust as an armored figure come forth. The armored man was holding two fiery maces which also appear to be drum sticks.

The armored man looks at the red hair boy before looking back at the earthworm. The man charged as he was defending himself from the earthworm's legs.

Shirou watched with amazement as the man defended himself against the creature by breathing purple flames. The flames reached the earthworm, scorching it.

He then jumped high into the air, twisting his body so he would land on the creature's back, once he did; he pulled his buckle out and twisted it onto the earthworm's back making it grow larger.

Then the man slammed both drum stick onto the circle, making the monster stop.

"**Ongeki Da Kaen Renda No Kata!**" He said as he striking the circle rapidly after thirty hits in a row before the monster exploded.

The armor man then landed and went over to check on the red hair boy.

"Hey you okay, boy-kun?" he asked.

"Who… are you?" Shirou asked weakly.

"Hibiki." The armor figure answered.

The child's amber eyes stared up at him, empty of all signs of life, before closing, but the armored man caught him in his arms. He hardly believe it himself when he saw the boy survived this strange fire, but he will get him away from harm.

"Let's get you somewhere safe, boy-kun." Hibiki said. He carried the red haired boy to safety from the fire right now.

* * *

(Hospital)

Shirou was sitting on the bed after his savior brought him there for a few days.

"You have a visitor." The nurse said.

"Yo. You look bored there, boy-kun." A familiar voice said.

Shirou turned around to see a black hair man wearing black jacket with jeans and black shoe. But Shirou still remembered the voice of his savior.

"Hibiki-san!" Shirou said with immediate joy in his voice.

Hibiki gave a small salute to him before sitting down beside his bed.

"I heard you are getting out of the hospital soon…" Hibiki said. "So what are you going to do when you get out?"

"I don't know… but they say my family is gone." Shirou then closed his eyes. "I don't know if I can remember their faces after the fire happened. But I can only hear screams of dying people in my sleep."

Hibiki gives his hand to Shirou who looked up at him, "Then do you wish to travel with me?"

"But why me…?" Shirou looked confused.

"Even if you don't remember them… They wouldn't you to become sad." Hibiki replied, "They want you to become a man without that sad look and being able to move forward."

Shirou then looked at him.

"Can you… train me then?" He asked.

"Are you sure you want training from me?" Hibiki asked.

"I don't want something like this to happened again… seeing people dying around me and couldn't do anything for them. I want to be strong like you, Hibiki-san." Shirou answered.

Hibiki smiled.

"You're interesting, boy. I'll consider it."

"Thank you, Hibiki-sensei."

"If you're going to be my student, then you should get some sleep soon."

"Okay…"

* * *

(The Next Day)

Shirou was looking at the once ruin Fuyuki city. The fire was over, but Shirou could still feel the sadness of the place.

_But I will be stronger… _Shirou thought to himself.

"Are you ready to go, boy-kun?" Hibiki asked.

"Hai!" Shirou said with a smile.

He took Hibiki's hand as they started their journey together from Shirou's former home.

* * *

**AN: There it is! The beginning of Kamen Rider Hibiki: Song of Fate. If Shirou seems out of character due to him meeting Hibiki and he will become mature. Also I known that I might get flamed for making Kiritsugu missed finding Shirou in the fire since I know he was baddass despite having a sad past. But Shirou don't have Avalon inside him, so he can't summon Saber and Illya won't have any grudge against him. I promised the first chapter will be longer.**

**Next time- Echo Oni's entrance!**

**Read and review!**


	2. Echo Oni's Entrance and summoning!

**Toa Solaric: I'm back and I'm going to continue with the story. I don't own either Kamen Rider Hibiki or Fate Stay Night.**

**So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think except negative comments about my works!**

* * *

Kamen Rider Hibiki: Song of Fate

Beat 1: Echo Oni's Entrance and summoning!

"_Today is the 10__th__ anniversary of the great disaster of Fuyuki city. A remembrance ceremony will be held at Fuyuki Central Park._" The radio said.

A young man inserts fuel into his motorcycle at the gas station. He has messy red hair, wearing a blue jacket and black pants and combat boots. This is 17 year old Shirou Hidaka. He is currently listening to the radio about information regarding Fuyuki City. It has been ten years since he thought about his former birthplace.

"_Regarding the frequent gas leaks that have been occurring since the 20th of this month…_"

When Shirou saw the tank is full, he puts always the nozzle from his bike before getting onto his bike as he move leaves the gas station.

_It won't be long until I see Fuyuki city again…_ Shirou thought.

After finishing his training with his adoptive father, Shirou felt he was ready to visit Fuyuki city once again. His goal to see how much his former home has changed during his absence.

While Shirou drive to Fuyuki city, he thought back to his talk with his adoptive father.

(Flashback)

"_Do you have everything you need, Shirou?" Hitoshi asked._

"_Hai, jiisan!" Hitoshi placed a hand on Shirou's shoulder._

"_Always be careful Shirou, remember that." This makes Shirou smiled._

"_I won't get myself into much trouble. I will make sure to contact Takashi if I find the problem too big to handle."_

(Present)

_I still have to figure out where to stay… _Shirou thought. He soon makes a stop at a nearby restaurant. He should get something to eat before starting his searching for clues about the gas leaks.

He stopped his motorcycle and taking off his helmet before entering the place. He looked around the place. Shirou's eyes soon make contact with a newspaper and skimming through it.

It's about another gas leak that killed a family of five in a home. Shirou continued reading before the waiter coming toward his table.

"Welcome! May I get you anything?" the waiter asked.

"Hmm… let's see…" Shirou looks through the menu before finding something. "I would like that one dish with a cup of water."

"Coming right up, sir." the waiter said.

Shirou decided to go back to looking through his newspaper about the deaths. He was skeptical because ever since he and his adoptive father hear about the gas leaks in his former home. Could there be more to what the news talking about them? Shirou determined to unravel the mystery of this problem.

But first of all, he needs to have his lunch before continuing his mission.

* * *

(Location unknown)

"Is the preparation completed, master?" The figure sarcastically asked.

"Indeed, my servant. Soon the Magus won't know what's going to hit them in their so-called Holy Grail war." The voice within the shadow said. "What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I guess I won't mind taking a look around this city." The figure said. He got himself up from his sleep area before heading for the door.

"I'll be seeing you around then."The voice said.

* * *

After leaving the restaurant, Shirou explores the city and seeing what he could find.

But there is one stop he wants to do first.

Shirou made a stop at the Fuyuki city memorial site. He finds this place after getting some directions from people.

This place is dedicated to those who lost their lives in the great fire in five years ago. Include Shirou's own family.

Shirou has approached the memorial stone.

"Hello there." Shirou started. He doesn't know what to say to his family that he couldn't remember their names or their faces.

"I know I don't remember your names…however, I known you were part of my family. I want to let you know that I'm alright and becoming a man." Shirou said happily.

Even if the memorial stone can't reply, but Shirou felt a gentle of wind has passed through his hair.

"Don't worry… I'll visit again. I promised."

Shirou is totally unaware someone was watching him from afar.

"How strange… his presence seems human yet not at the same time," The mystery voice said with a rough tone.

Soon we see Shirou rides around the city again when it started to get later. It wasn't until his combat instincts caused him to twist his bike and forced him to stop. Impaled in the street was a long, ornate red spear, its dagger-like head lined with several barbs near the haft. Shirou followed the angle of the weapon and watched as a man landed next to it, having seemingly leapt from nowhere.

"What the hell…" Shirou muttered as he looked at the man.

The figure looks definitely like a human being. He wore a skintight blue bodysuit, the only form of real armor on his body were his silver and shoulder armor. He had red eyes, with blue hair tied up into a ponytail, along with silver earrings.

"Hey, not bad there, kid! First time somebody's gone and dodged that!" the man greeted as he plucked the spear from the concrete effortlessly, twirling it once as Shirou gripped his hand on his bike handlers. "No hard feelings kid, just following orders, so…" he finished as he lunged without so much as a twitch of warning.

The debris caught up in his noses, Shirou without thinking, and sneezed out a purple fireball.

"AAACHHOOO…!"

This caused the spearman's eyes widen before getting hit by the fireball in the face.

***BOOM!***

Shirou grit his teeth and narrowing his eyes. He never thought the sneeze would save his life for a moment. He pulled his bike handles before his bike accelerated in high speed before the blue spearman realized just what happened. The blue spearman won't be easily taken down by a fiery sneeze.

_I thought I already got it under controlled… _Shirou frowned thought to himself.

"Now you make me mad, brat!" the blue spearman exclaimed.

Shirou riding away and pulling full throttle. The blue spearman followed the redhead biker from behind.

_What in the world is he? He can't be a Makamou and he doesn't looks like__Douji and Hime…_ Shirou thought as his bike fleeing away from the area at high speed. He doesn't care much about the traffic officers when there is a psycho spearman on to get him.

They might get killed by something none human at all. Shirou have no choice but searching for an isolated area where no one would get involved in the mess.

Shirou thought of losing him.

"You can't run from me forever, boy…" the voice of the mysterious blue spearman behind him.

H-How did he-?! Shirou thought before the blue spearman has caused his bike to crash in front of a large mansion.

Shirou had survived the crash if he hadn't jumped out at the last minute. He looks sad at his bike that once belonged to his adoptive father when he was a oni and passed on to him.

"End of the line, kid." The mystery blue spearman said. He swung his spear toward him.

But Shirou jumped to the side and glanced at the man, "Who are you and what do you want from me?!"

"Impressive," the man said, putting his spear over his shoulder. "To think you actually dodged my attack and having weird ability. No hard feeling… kid, but I can't allow you to live!"

The man continued as launched his red spear at Shirou as the red hair teen dodging his attacks.

_Jii-san says I only should transform if there is a Makamou… but this is an emergency. _Shirou thought. _However, I can't keep this up or he will kill me…_

Shirou barely dodged the attacks, but he did manage it until his back faces the wall of the house. The blue spearman stabbed his spear at Shirou, but Shirou moved to the side and the red spear ended up stabbing the wall. While he was temporarily distracted with his spear stuck, Shirou got away and puts some distance between him and his unknown attacker.

He wasn't going to die…not this early.

He isn't going to leave until he solved the mystery tragic of his former hometown.

And he is going to show how much his father taught him into use it.

Shirou got out his tuning fork with an Oni face in the base.

"What is that?" the blue spearman asked, becoming slightly curious.

"Something going to help me win…" Shirou said as he tapped it on his wrist and it began to give off visible sound waves.

Before Shirou could put it close to his face, the tuning fork stopped giving off sound waves and a bright light starting to glow. This bright light glow appeared behind them, making them both shield their eyes.

"No way… he is-" the blue spearman uttered. "The Sixth!"

_What's going on? This never happened before?! _Shirou thought before his left hand starting to glow with a mark.

An intricate seal appeared on the floor and soon a figure emerged from the seal. Then the figure shot forward and slashed at the blue spearman as he was forced back.

"You…" the blue spearman cursed.

Shirou could only stare in shock at the figure revealed to be… a girl.

He had to admit, she was beautiful. A guy like Shirou, who never developed any interests in girls like any female members of Takashi but this one seem pretty.

She dressed in foreign armor with white cap and carried a sword in hand. Her long hair is pink and tied in a ponytail. Her eyes are violet. "From what I see in your hand, the seal confirms you as my Master," the girl said in an amusing voice. "Nice to meet you, I'm Servant Rider and from now on we will be together in this war."

"Huh?" Shirou blinked twice and not a word coming out of his mouth. He never thought his tuning fork would allow him to call someone. But what does she mean by summoned?

"I don't know what you mean by Master." Shirou replied.

"You don't know what is going on, master?" Rider asked in confused before going into a thinking posed.

"Hmm…" Suddenly Shirou and Rider turned around before seeing spearman charging at them.

"Oh, I forgot about him." Rider said deadpanned. "You better leave him to me and stay back."

Soon Shirou noticed Rider's eyes turned serious before charging directly at blue spearman.

"Who would think you're the sixth!" the blue man grinned as he prepared to strike.

"I could say the same for you," Rider said and deflected the blue spearman's strike with her sword.

"With that sword? Are you a Saber by any chance?" the blue spearman asked.

"Who knows? But you perhaps belonged to the Lancer class." Rider said.

"Of course." Lancer's face twisted into a feral grin. He lowered his stance, crouching like a panther before pouncing on his prey. "But that won't stop me from beating you!"

The crimson lance flew towards Rider's heart, unerring in its path to pierce it.

Rider parried with her blade and the sound of weapons clashed been heard. Within the gap created by the parried and she prepared for the Counterstrike.

Rider brought up her right leg and slammed against Lancer's face. Lancer narrowed his eyes and grunted as he jumped back.

Shirou continued watching them fighting as sparks of metal flying across the air. But his attention focused back to his tuning fork in his hand and the strange tattoo on his right hand.

Though he was thankful of the girl known as Rider saved his life, but he still felt confused about all of this and can't seem to comprehend everything happened to his mind.

Shirou tried to tap his tuning fork on his arm again, but nothing happened.

What in the world is going on? Shirou thought. Why can't he transform into his Oni form?

"Just what is going on…?" Shirou muttered.

Rider was skillful that much Shirou knew just from how she adapts to the battle with Lancer. While Rider and Lancer are still battling, they're unaware of Shirou trying to transform again.

_Could that strange light caused a disruption to my tuning fork?_ Shirou thought.

When Lancer landed on the ground, he grinned savagely, as he prepared himself to attack, but stopped and his grin to vanish.

Rider stops as she stands in front of her master if Lancer dared to try harming him.

"What is wrong, Lancer? Giving up so soon?" Rider asked with caution.

"Damn, sorry but my Master needs me at the moment so see ya!" Lancer exclaimed, turning around and leaving. The two waited a few moments before doing anything, wanting to make sure that he was actually gone. When they were sure that he was gone, they allowed themselves to relax.

Rider turned back towards Shirou, "Master, what do you think?"

Shirou blinked. "Huh?"

"Should I pursue him?"

Shirou's gaze flicked towards where the blue spearman left. He knows from personal experience in pursuing an enemy.

"No, we better let him go. I got a bad feeling if you tried to follow him." Shirou replied before looking at Rider. "But can you tell me who you are?"

"I am the Servant Rider; I will be working with you in the war, Master." The Servant, now known as Rider said.

"Servant? War? Why do you call me Master?" Shirou asked, becoming confused.

"Could you be an informal Master?" Rider asked. "You must be a really skilled Magus accident summoned me."

Hold on.

"Wait, do you say Magus?" Shirou asked.

"Yeah, clearly you have to be one because I can feel your magic circuit flowing through my vein. Well, that's the proof you are wizard." Rider said.

Shirou didn't tell her that he actually aware of his magus circuits. He learned the fact from another old friend of his father who used to be a Magus.

"Okay, Rider-san…" Shirou said. "But please don't call me Master since I felt a little uncomfortable with it. My name is Shirou Hidaka."

"Then I will call you Shirou or My Lord," Rider said with a small smile.

"Well, I guess we should get going since we might cause a ruckus in the neighborhood…" Shirou said. "We can talk about it the inn I'm staying in."

"Sound like a good idea, Shirou." Rider said.

Shirou had picked up his motorcycle that still intact before pulling alongside him as he and Rider left the yard of the house. They unaware of the elder man watched them from the shadow of the window.

* * *

(Hotel)

"So can you explain to me what is going on?" Shirou asked. After he and Rider settled down in Shirou's inn room.

The pair stay at a hotel Shirou was planning to stay in. He managed to get the hotel keeper to help place his bike in storage until Shirou come to repair it himself.

"As I said before, I am the Servant Rider. I am going to work with you during the Holy Grail War." Rider explained.

"Huh…Holy Grail?" Shirou blinked, before his eyes widened. "Do you mean the cup of Christ? What in the world is it doing in Japan?!" Most of all, what is it doing as a prize in a competition.

"No, this is a different Holy Grail." Rider shook her head. "The Holy Grail in this war is a powerful artifact which appears in a cycle of fifty years or so. No one knows where it came from or why it was created in the first place. As such, any Master and Servant pair who obtains it is able to fulfill any wish he desire, so it said," Rider answered.

Shirou blinked after Rider's explanation, "Wait… you mean the wish could do anything?"

"Anything," Rider finished. "Anything from your heart desiring can be granted to you for winning. You have been selected to take part in this competition."

"Okay… so that guy Lancer. Was he a Servant too?" Is that the reason why the guy chased him in the first place before Rider summoned?

"Yes." Rider nodded. Soon Rider started to explain how each servants coming from different classes like Lancer, Saber, Rider, Archer, Assassin, Caster, and Berserker. Then she went onto the functions of the Command Seals and the purposes of the master to control their Servants.

_Who would want to create the Holy Grail war in the first place?! Could it be the gases leak__s__in__ the news are covered up for the war! The Takashi needs to be alert of the situation! Even if they and__ the__ Magus Association don't see each other eye-to-eye.__This is worse __than__ Makamou onslaught in the city!_

"Shirou, is everything alright?" Rider asked.

"It okay, Rider. This is just a lot to take in." Shirou said.

"Master, before we call it a night. There is another place we need to do." Rider explained.

"What is it?" Shirou asked.

"The war has a mediator who needs to be informed that you are a Master. He can further explain any questions you still have. He will be the priest of the local Catholic Church." Rider explained.

Turning to view a nearby clock, Shirou found that how long he and Rider have been talking since it almost nearly midnight.

"Hmm… I guess we have no choice then," Shirou commented. "But I need to make a call before going to the local church."

"Who are you calling?" Rider asked.

"My old man." Shirou replied. He promised to call him after arriving at Fuyuki city, but he needs his adoptive father's help in contact Takashi.

* * *

(Shinto Outside Kotomine Church)

Soon the unlikely pair passed into a quiet part of town, almost rural, surrounded by trees as the road led them up a hill towards a well-built church. It was obviously well maintained, and the stain glass windows were remarkable in their beauty.

"This is the place," Shirou said.

"Okay, let's go and so you can find out everything, Shirou," Rider said, who walks to the door.

Shirou looked at his tattoo, thoughts about Rider's explanation and decided to enter the Church for more explanation.

* * *

Shirou and Rider came inside and find the place empty.

"Rider, do you think there is anyone here?" Shirou asked.

Luckily, his Servant has a good idea on what to do in this situation.

"Hey Supervisor!" the pink-haired Servant exclaimed, whose voice can be heard through the entire Church. "Here is a new Master and Servant need to see you."

Shirou stares at his Servant, now Shirou had trouble understanding how the mind of Rider works.

Soon a tall, imposing, and slightly grim man of indeterminate age dressed all in black save for a white collar and a golden cross around his neck. He appeared from the back rooms.

"Welcome. What can I do for you, young man?" he asked, his deep but hollow voice ringing eerily throughout the large space. "My name is Kirei Kotomine." Shirou approached with caution. He already got this bad visible coming off of him.

"Yes, I'm here about the Holy Grail war." Shirou started polite. He remembered his lessons with an older Oni about approaching Magus with caution.

"I see," Kirei said, "Will you introduce yourself? It is only polite."

"My name is Shirou Hidaka, and I want to know more about this Holy Grail War." Shirou said, polite.

"Shirou Hidaka," Kirei stated. "Very well. I assumed you have summoned your Servant?"

"That is me!" Rider exclaimed.

"I see. You have questions."

"Okay, first of all what is the Holy Grail?" Shirou asked.

"The Holy Grail is the prize of the War that could grant any wishes one can desire." Kirei explained.

"But why do people need to kill each other for it?" Shirou asked.

"It's the only way for the Grail reveal itself to the worthy."

_I hoped the guys in Takashi figured out the history of Holy Grail war… _Shirou thought.

"I would like to know more about the Servants. Why do they call them by different names like Rider for example?"

"In order to protect their identity, Servants are referred to by their classes. Servants are divided into seven classes. Saber, the Knight of the Sword, hailed as the most 'Outstanding' class. Archer, Knight of the Bow who specialize in long range combat. Lancer, Knight of the Spear, who is the most 'Agile' of the classes. Berserker, a weaker soul who traded sanity for immense power. Caster, a Magus, who has mastered magic often lost to modern Magus. Assassin, the master of silent killing. And lastly is your Servant, Rider. Known for being the terrors of the battlefield with diverse skills." Kirei explained.

"Are there any other rules?"

"Yes, this one might benefit you. You see, if a Master truly wants to quit the War, they can come to the Church for protection. It is a rule that the Church will shelter defeated Masters'. But no Magus would ever give up their Command Seals and surrender." There is something about the priest bothered Shirou a lot.

"How does a catholic priest like you know all of this?"

"Because this is the Fifth Holy Grail War." Kirei stated.

"The Fifth Holy Grail War?! Why would people let this insane war continued?!" Shirou shouted.

"Who can turn down a wish that can make any desire a reality? It is my job as supervisor to regulate the participants. It is my duty to clean up their messes. In truth, as the supervisor isn't much than a glorified custodian." Kirei said.

"What type of people enters the Holy Grail war?"

"Almost anyone. They can be a Saint or Sinner. Sane or insane." Shirou swore Kirei smirk as he said his last comparison. "Hero or Monster."

"For example during the Fourth Holy Grail War, an unsuitable Master touched the Grail and causing the Fuyuki Fire."

_No… it can't be!_ Shirou thought. His skin turned pale as he begins to sweat a lot. The incident that had led to death of many people includes his family.

"Shirou, what's wrong?" Rider asked immediately.

"I see you are still pensive. If you truly do not wish to fight, you may surrender your Command Seals and remain here for the remainder of the war, and you will be made to forget the events. As the mediator, it is part of my duties to protect the defeated or Masters without Servants," Kirei stated, misreading the teen's expression.

Shirou look at Kirei, "No… I already made my decision," He declared. "I will compete in the Holy Grail War, it needs to be ended as quickly as possible. I won't let what happened ten years ago happen again."

Not only because the gas leaked are covered up for the war. But there is something about Kotomine I don't like and I need to know why. If I'm going to join the war, then I will make this city become peaceful without this war continued. Though I need to figure out why I can't transform first. Shirou resolved.

"But are you sure you can handle the burden of the war? No innocent should be burdened by the knowledge of the world in which we dwell. Witnesses will need to be removed."

"I know there are risks, but I take it."

"Good. If there is nothing else, you may leave at any time with the blessing of the Holy Grail. The battle is not officially until all seven Masters are selected. Try not to stir up troubles in the city, young man."

"I understand," Shirou said.

Shirou then turned around to leave Kotomine Church.

After Shirou and Rider left, Kirei frowned and growl, "Oni…"

* * *

(Outside)

"My lord, now you understand what this war is about?" the Servant asked.

"Yes," Shirou nodded. "I never thought Magi would be involved with the conflict of the war."

"But you still decide to participate," Rider smiling, said, "Even without knowing what you did, you are calling to such a magnificent Servant like me. You really are worthy Master to have me as a Servant."

Shirou can't help but knowing his new friend is cheerfully.

"My lord, I've been wondering, but do you have a wish to fulfill?" Rider asked.

Shirou looks a little pensive at that question.

"I'm not sure, but I'm okay with everything now. But my father says a wish can't be wishing for it and it can only be fulfilled by effort and determination." Shirou said.

"You must have an interesting father…" Rider said.

It wasn't until they heard an explosion as Shirou and Rider run to the smokes ahead of them.

Shirou soon stumbled across a broken down police car before hearing a scream.

"My lord, the sound comes from over there." Rider said.

Shirou turned around and seeing a creature holding down an unconscious policeman.

This monster looks like a spider creature with slender build and a black shell. He had sharp claws with spider legs dangling from his hips and shoulders. His head looked like that of a spider with several eyes and mandibles.

"Makamou…" Shirou growled. This caused Rider to look confused at him.

"Hmm… you look tasty." The Spider Makamou said.

Before the Spider Makamou can attack Shirou, Rider got in front of him and slashed at him with her blade but the Makamou dodged her attack.

"This is a surprise." The Makamou joked as he made a large claw grow from his wrist to block her continuation attack. There weapons clashed making sparks fly.

"My lord, can you tell me what in the world this thing is?" Rider asked.

_Even if I can't transform, I have to do something! _Shirou thought.

"Try to hold him down!" Shirou said.

Shirou run to the unconscious policeman's side. The Makamou saw this before jumping away from Rider's slashed.

"No one take my meal and get away from it!" The Makamou snapped his fingers and fired a fast white web at the unconscious policeman.

Shirou saw this and jumped in the way of the unconscious policeman before he got caught in the webs.

"My lord!" Rider shouted.

"Well, I guess I can have him as the main course than…" The Spider Makamou said.

Shirou struggled with the webs, "I-I… won't give up!" Suddenly the Spider Makamou and Rider saw purple flames coming out of Shirou's body and burning away the webs.

_Was that-?_

"Rider, I'm taking over this fight." Shirou said. This caused the pink haired Servant to looks surprised.

"What can you-" Shirou took out an upside down tuning fork with an Oni face in the base.

"That's-!" The Spider Makamou exclaimed.

Shirou turned the metal part upwards, making it a proper tuning fork. He tapped it on his wrist and it began to give off visible sound waves. He placed it against his forehead and when he did, the face from the tuning fork appeared on his forehead. The sound waves from the face spread throughout his body before it got caught in a violet flame.

"My Lord, you're setting yourselves on fire?!" Rider exclaimed in shocked.

Before Rider could find any water, she hears a noise coming from the flame.

"HHH…HAH!"

Soon he swung his arm out to disperse the flames. When he did it, revealed a new figure who replaced her master.

He appeared to be wearing a kind of purple bodysuit, red gloves and boots, silver straps covering his chest, a belt around his waist, and what looked like a purple helmet with purple opaque visor lined with a red markings, silver horns, and the same Oni face decorating the forehead. This was Kamen Rider Hibiki.

"My Lord, what in the world happened to your body?" Rider asked.

Hibiki was a little taller and proceeded to walk towards the Spider Makamou.

"O-Oni…" The Spider Makamou said.

"Oni?" Rider looks with eyes wide.

"I will explain later." Hibiki answered before getting his Ongekibou Rekka out before charging. The Spider Makamou attempted to fire his webbing but Hibiki dodged it before continuing his charge. Hibiki then smashed his drumsticks into the Makamou's face. The fire from it made him stumble back. Soon Hibiki's Rekka was charged with fire.

"**Kiboujustu Rekkadan!**" Hibiki announced before firing fireballs at the Spider Makamou. The Makamou was hit and the fireballs seemed to have done a lot of damage. The Spider Makamou attempted to charge despite being on fire.

Hibiki dodged his charge and started to beat it in the face with his Rekka. To the Spider Makamou each hit was worth a lot of damage. Hibiki kept this up until the Makamou looked weakened.

"Impossible! How a mere Oni could is this good?!" The Spider Makamou asked as it was trying to get up.

"I had a great teacher." Hibiki plainly answered. Hibiki got out his belt buckle and placed it on the Makamou's chest. When he did, the buckle began to grow in size until it was as big as a drum.

"**Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata (Sound Attack Stroke: the Flame Barrage Style)!**" Hibiki soon started to beat on it, each hit, sending a purple pulse.

Hibiki started beating faster and the Makamou was now immobile. Soon Hibiki used both Rekka for one last beat. When he did the Makamou exploded, leaving an unconscious student.

"So my lord… who are you in this form?" Rider asked. This is something she never saw a Magi with this ability before.

"I go by the name Hibiki." Hibiki answered.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**AN: So what do you think for the first chapter? Shirou's Servant for the Holy Grail war is going to be a female Astolfo since I thought it g****a****ve Shirou something to be amused while dealing the Holy Grail war****and this w****ill not be**** a yaoi, if I made myself clear. The reason why Shirou couldn't transform****s**** into Hibiki early because the summoning of Rider disrupted his tuning fork for a while.**

**Also the Castor of this war won't be Medea and Soichiro Kuzuki isn't going to be part of this war since they're going to be replaced with different sets of Master and Servant**** I have in mind****.**

**As for the relationship of Takashi Organization and Magus Association… it's a little hard to describe but they have different views on handling the magical world and staying wary of each other.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
